The invention seeks to provide a compact and convenient exercise machine, primarily for residential use. The machine may be built into its own storage cupboard and has optional wheels that support it. Accordingly, the device can be hidden from view and rolled from location to location on its own wheels.
The invention may also have a swivelling seat that allows the same weight set to be used for flexion and extension exercises.